1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling antenna housing, and more particularly to a readily attachable ceiling antenna housing for easily and readily attached to the ceiling of the buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling antenna devices may be attached to the ceiling with such as adhesive materials. However, normally, the ceiling of various buildings are made of concrete materials and/or painted with a painting layer, or covered with a wall paper, to which the typical ceiling antenna devices may not be solidly or firmly attached or secured thereto.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,965 to Lucidarme discloses one of the typical ceiling antenna devices for attaching to the ceiling or to the walls with such as adhesive materials. However, the typical ceiling antenna devices may not be solidly attached or secured to the ceiling or to the walls with the adhesive materials, and may be easily disengaged from the ceiling or the walls.
For solidly or firmly securing the typical ceiling antenna devices to the ceiling or to the walls of various buildings, a number of holes are required to be drilled into the ceiling or the walls, for engaging the fasteners into the ceiling or the walls, and thus for allowing the typical ceiling antenna devices to be attached or secured onto the ceiling or the walls of various buildings. However, it will be difficult for the users to drill the holes into the ceiling or the walls by themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling antenna housings.